FAMILIA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Dejar de llevar a Deadpool a la cárcel por la escusa… ¡Es decir! Por el motivo que el maestro Matrix necesitaba una guía para lo que seria el resto de su vida… suena tan estúpido si lo medita por un maldito segundo. Debido que… ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS ELIGE A WADE PARA UN PAPEL ASÍ!. —¡Piensalo, hombre!, ¡Seremos como Timon y Pumba con Simba!.


_**Hola linduras. Saludo desde mi cueva emo. Soy una basura porque esto debería ser el final de Dibilita... ¡Pero no! Típico de autor, tener mucho por actualizar a medias y crear mejor otro fic lol jajaja ¡PERO TENÍA QUE HACER ESTO! \\*W*/ al inicio no me agradaba el maestro Matrix ¡PERO LE FUI TOMANDO AMOR!. esto lo acomodaría al final del ultimo cap 36, cuando los niños están con Matrix viendo el amanecer también tenía que publicarlo rápido antes que salga el otro cap y pueda cambiar la visión actual que tengo de estos niños, a mi realmente me gusto el final de esta temporada, aunque extraño a la perfección de Joe Kelly al mando. Bla bla bla y más obsesivo bla lol.**_

 _ **Aviso: Por si acaso Ooc. Basado en el ambiente del cómic "Spider-Man/Deadpool 2016" sé necesita seguirlo para entender menciones.**_

 ** _Spiderman y Deadpool pertenecen a Marvel, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias._**

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** ** _No sé si a este punto sea necesario aclarar por mi perfil que no escribió "Spideypool" y solo me acomodo al formato de humor del cómic y agrego el mio. Pero en si de igual, nadie lee notas lol._**

* * *

 **"FAMILIA"**

—¡Esto es genial redes, escúchame!.

Grito el ojos azules atrayendo al mencionado por los hombros, se miraba tan emocionado con esto. Ciego a cuanto Spiderman se estaba debatiendo internamente.

¿En serio esto era una buena idea?...

Dejar de llevar a Deadpool a la cárcel por la escusa… ¡Es decir! Por el motivo que el maestro Matrix necesitaba una guía para lo que seria el resto de su vida… suena tan estúpido si lo medita por un maldito segundo.

Debido que…

¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS ELIGE A WADE PARA UN PAPEL ASÍ?!.

Es claro que él si debía hacerse cargo de Matrix al ser lo más cercano a creación de los Parkers, así como es claro Matrix es una misión enorme como para realizar su cuidado él solo. Necesitaba apoyo permanente por un tiempo largo, lo suficiente para hacer que un ser tan poderoso tomase ese poder para el bien.

El maestro Matrix había demostrado lo peligroso que es, tanto en este presente como en el futuro apocalíptico de sus versiones mayores según lo que contaron. Contiene una fuerza inmensa, así como un estado vulnerable que si cae en manos equivocadas todo seria un desastre.

Lo tiene tan claro, así como tiene claro Deadpool sería la peor compañía que podría inculcarle a Matrix.

Sin embargó, ¿Por qué lo elogió? Se preguntaba en lo que el susodicho parloteaba mil idioteces. Estaba asiendo la vista gorda al no apresar a Wilson, debía pagar su condena justamente no solo por el asesinato del agente Coulson si no también todos los robos y ventas ilegales de armas, cosa que desde hace tanto pudo haber concluido, si no es por el motivo que lo a dejado huir todo este tiempo, ya hace unos días lo aceptó consigo mismo, lo dejaba escapar… Ya fuera porque esperaba ilusamente que tomase la decisión correcta, o porque imaginarse a Wade Wilson tras las rejas era devastador.

—¡Piensalo hombre!, ¡Seremos como Timon y Pumba con Simba!.

Observo que Wade estaba transpirando corazones con arco iris a su alrededor, confirmándose en aumento lo que tanto piensa.

No es solo el ambiente de la cárcel, Wade llegaría a fastidiar a todos los presos y guardias, se las arreglaría para tener un televisor con nefflix y una nevera. Pero Deadpool es un ser que no puede estar en un solo lugar, es libre como una tormentosa ventisca y el encerrarlo lo iría matando lentamente por dentro.

Estar en un sitio donde podría…

 **"Pensar"**

Algo que bien sabe es el infierno propio de Deadpool, no por algo dejo a esas voces habitar en su cabeza.

Aunque bien le gustaría Wade razonara sobre sus errores y así evitara repetirlos, pero algo le decía el canadiense se llenaría solo de pensamientos negativos saliendo de su aislamiento peor de como entro.

Aún recuerda como dolieron las palabras que le dijo en el caído "U.S.S. Pool" la manera que Wade se ve así mismo como un ser que no tiene arreglo y la vida equivocada es la única que puede merecer, que el héroe que conoció solo fue un impostor.

Peter sentía que no es cierto, que Deadpool a su lado combatiendo el mal fue real, que su nobleza al protegerlo y evitar su alma se perdiera era real, lo más real en ese mutante dando grititos de niña con ojos demasiados expresivos para usar mascara.

Así como sigue sintiendo que de cierta forma esto es su culpa… Podría Wade habré tirado del gatillo pero si él se hubiese logrado contener más con el tema de Bitsy...

Cual fuese el caso.

Entre tanto enredo solo tenía un par de cosas aterrizando.

Uno que teniendo a Wade cerca evitaría provocará más caos tanto a los demás como a si mismo.

Dos que ayudarlo con Matrix podría hacerlo reaccionar de lo bien que es hacer lo corrector y regresar el Deadpool que anhela hacer lo bueno, debido que se sentía limpio con ello y el vacío se lleno de nuevo dejando de doler por un instante.

Y tres porque las palabras que Matrix ocupo.

 _"Tienes razón. Debe ser de esta manera. Soy un arma como tú. Y servimos solo un propósito. Matar"._

Los conectan y ayudándose mutuamente ambos encontrarían la luz, Spiderman lucharía para que así fuese.

Probablemente esos fueron los factores de porque entre todos los ejemplares compañeros.

¡Giró el carrito de compras al pasillo de descuentos y eligió a Deadpool!.

Y bueno cuatro, (aunque eso solo se lo guardaría para si) que lo extraña y simplemente no le gusta estar molesto con él hasta este punto que sobrepasa la irritación y… Lastima. Siendo esta una segunda oportunidad silenciosa.

 _"Aún confías en él"._

Se dijo con una sonrisa oculta, maldiciendo como también ahogando el reír ya que pecaba nuevamente de iluso.

Tan iluso de a pesar de sus mentiras pasadas creer en él, si en este momento le decía que cambiaría sabia le creería, quizás porque jamás le perdió la fe.

Sintiéndose el ingenuo idiota de siempre por esto, más tarde se estaría arrepintiendo, lo cual no sería novedad con tantas decisiones en su vida.

Pero si el no confiaba en Wade Wilson, ¿Quién?.

Wade lo necesitaba para dejar el camino equivocado, así como Matrix los necesitaba a ambos para encontrar el camino correcto y dejar de tener esa mirada triste en sus ojos robóticos que gritan vida.

No noto en que momento dejo de ver a Wade en su nube rosa para perderse en el maestro Matrix. Sus ámbar que reflejan alma observaban el amanecer. No era la primera vez que mira uno con Wade, pero si la primera con Matrix y quería que ese inicio del día fuera el sello de un nuevo siglo donde sus ojos dejasen de estar decaídos y fuesen felices.

El maestro Matrix había sido obligado al encierro por años, extrañaba a sus padres tanto como él, fue privado de teniendo alma conocer lo bueno de poseerla, acaba de tomar la decisión correcta de dejar las múltiples matanzas a la humanidad con su equivocada idea de liberarlos siendo robots con su esencia, los ayudo en la pelea final para no solo protegerse así mismo sino también a ellos y salvarlos, aunque eso fuese el costo de perder a sus hermanos en buscar de dar y pedir un perdón.

Eso hizo conmover el corazón del arácnido, deseando tanto el dolor desapareciera de esos ojos y por eso mismo se esforzaría el doble por lograrlo.

Matrix debía ser feliz, así como Wade regresar a ser un héroe que sobretodo se siente bien consigo mismo y él debía (o mejor dicho), él quería estar al lado de ambos para volver esos panoramas hermosos en realidad.

—¡Cabeza de red no me estas escuchando!.

Le grito en un tono de berrinche el mercenario, volteando a ver que se había cruzado de brazos soltándolo, ofendido porque no le había prestado el mínimo de atención perdido en sus pensamientos y en la mirada aislada de Matrix, como si al igual que él terminaba de reflexionar los últimos acontecimiento así como digerirlos.

—Pero te perdonó solo porque nuestro hijo siempre será antes que todo.

Ok, eso si lo hizo sacudir la cabeza aterrizando.

—¡WADE!.

Y sintió por el agitar entusiasmado de los pies de su compañía que ambos extrañaban tanto que le gritase así.

—Aclaro que si estamos a cargo de Matrix a partir de ahora.

Y la vena de su frente se estaba saltando, aumentando porque los ojos del canadiense tomaban la forma de lunitas cosa que pasa cuando esta feliz o fastidiando, (aunque en este caso podrían ser ambos).

—¡Pero no lo digas de esa forma, tonto!.

Ahora el se cruzaba de brazos y Wade pasaba a poner sus manos juntas a un lado de su cara soñador.

—Es perturbador…

Escucho como el ojos azules se reía, intentando no hacerlo él también con su reciente firmeza.

No podía ceder tan rápido con la cuestión de su amistad, Wade la había golpeado demasiado aunque jamás fue intencional. Pero no por eso podía fingir que nada había pasado, ambos se debían una conversación larga donde Wilson no pudiese salir corriendo. Hasta entonces y que el tiempo ayudase no podía ser blando con Wade o se saldría por la tangente… Además si estaba molesto por no decir herido por las pasadas decisiones que Deadpool a tomado, (y eso que aún desconocía muchas).

Pero no se negaría dentro de si, que también esta muy orgulloso de la ultima.

—Vamos Telas yo con camisa siempre para que no sea chocante siendo su madre, y Matrix solo diciéndote papá.

Y ahora el muy maldito se estaba recostando con confianza en él extendiendo los brazos, ¡¿Que no entiende que es muy pronto?! Cosa por la que gruño exigiendo espacio.

—Para nada es perturbador, ¡Es mágico!.

Y como no quiso entender su indirecta tozComotozSiempretoz lo empujó con fuerzas casi al punto de caerse donde estaban sentados.

—¡Spidey no frente al niño!.

Dijo el ojos azules intentando reacomodarse, cosa que al mencionado le parecía cómica porque en serio casi cae de golpe al agua.

—Creerá que ya perdimos la magia entre nosotros y vivirá el trauma de padres distanciados al punto de divorció.

Le dijo en un tono cantado, asiéndolo girar los ojos.

—Más bien creo ya tiene más de un trauma con toda la sátira del absurdo que has soltado en tan poco.

Dijo abriendo más un ojo sabiendo en sus adentros el arácnido que Matrix se encontraba en cualquier lugar menos al lado suyo.

—¿Absurdo? Dime una sola cosa absurda que haya dicho.

Seguía con ese tono de jugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Estúpido.

Susurro el héroe.

—¿Una sola cosa?.

Respondió incrédulo.

—Empecemos con lo de ser "TÚ" su madre y terminemos con lo de Kimba… es decir Simba.

Oh no.

Para que dijo eso, ahora Wade estaba de nuevo con estrellitas y polvos mágicos a su alrededor, jurándose que se contenía para no lanzársele encima con su complejo de Tigger y los tres caerían en el agua.

—¡Timon y Pumba con Simba, Redes!.

Dijo en grititos tapando su boca como total nena, agitando rápido sus pies.

—Y como no prestaste atención a la idea la ilustrare con más detalles.

Y Spiderman sintió que sería mejor mandar su pasado razonamiento al diablo y tomar al maestro Matrix alargándose con prisas del sitió.

—Wade no es necesario...

Pero ya era tarde y el ojos azules narraba en voz alta cambiando radicalmente el escenario.

* * *

 ** _~Más bien en una selva~_**

(Agregar canción "In the jungle" de fondo).

En una telaraña gigante entre dos árboles y un abismo en medio, descansaban profundamente dormidos con faldas de hawaii encima de los trajes, un arácnido de melena negra con un mercenario de melena pelirroja que usaba al primero de almohada hecho bolita en su estómago, creyéndose pequeño y que no pesaba el muy...

—¡Wade!.

Hasta que una tercera presencia con solo unos mechones de cachorro lo despertó, estando a pocos centímetros suyos.

—¿Eh?...

Balbuceó el canadiense adormilado, viendo borroso a un Matrix algo incomodo.

—Wade tengo que ir...

Le dijo en urgencias.

—Pues ve.

Respondió el mencionado dándose la vuelta en su ya aplanada almohada.

—Me refiero... ¡A ir!.

Y eso bastó para que Deadpool se agitara la cabeza terminando de despertar.

—¡Mierda!, ¡¿Por que no lo digites?!.

Y ya llevaba a Matrix corriendo por el troncó que acostumbraban transitar, curioso como en la película/serie pasaron años y esa cosa nunca se calló, (con exención de cuando un dragón le paso encima, pero esa es otra historia)

—¡Cuando hay que echar la araña, hay que ir!.

Corrian más rápido.

* * *

 _~Cambiando la escena~_

Estando Matrix dando saltos en lo más alto de las ramas de un árbol.

—¡Así que en esto consiste estar despierto!.

Gritaba alegremente sintiéndose acariciar nubes el pequeño robot, ignorando el casi paro cardíaco de sus padres en el suelo.

—¡Matrix voy a contar hasta tres para que bajes de hay!.

Ordeno una enfurecida madre (¿?) preocupada, enumerando con sus dedos.

—¡Uno!.

Curioso como cuando le dices a un niño que no haga algo, pero el engendró hace exactamente lo contrario, subiendo más y más el maestro Matrix, queriendo ilusionado alcanzar las nubes y saltar en ellas.

—¡Oigan ambos se ven como Umpa-Lumpas desde aquí!.

Río el androide, hasta que la rama que lo sostenía se quebró y comenzó a caer de espaldas sin poder procesarlo, cosa que Spiderman vio en un segundo donde por reflejo como a diario en las persecuciones no le importo nada más que salvar al ser en peligro.

—¡Dos!.

Seguía Wade en su cuenta, ignorando que su hijo venia en picada y como Spidey se lanzaba atrapándolo en el aire y usándolo de amortiguador en el procesó, algo le dijo que fue a propósito al sentir todos sus huesos terminar en su cuello por el sobrepeso.

—Tres...

Susurro haciendo cosplay de calcomanía.

* * *

 _~En lo que volvía el cuadro del par de dos dormidos en la telaraña~_

—Wade...

Hasta que el disco se rayo y el canadiense se despabilara más rápido que antes.

—¡¿Que sucede?!, ¡¿Tienes que ir a evacuar aceite de nuevo, sufres de plagio de FF a wattpad, te atormentan fantasías inquietantes pero eróticas con Colossus?!.

Le pregunto agitado, tapándose rápido la boca por no solo haber pensado lo último.

—No...

Dijo su pequeño un poco incómodo borrando datos demás de su disco duro.

—Pero tengo sed.

Y el canadiense resoplo llevándolo de nuevo por el troncó caminando con pereza, ¡Joder no había dormido ni mierdas en solo diez minutos!.

—Sabes que esto te despertara en dos horas.

Le susurro sabiendo que de badass le valdría jotas.

* * *

 _~Intercalándose el cuadro a nueva cuenta~_

Donde el maestro Matrix jugaba con Wade tirándolo en el aire con energías en sus manos, en cualquier otro caso Wilson estaría riendo igual que cría divirtiéndose... ¡Pero lo agitaba a una velocidad que casi le iba arrancando lo que le quedaba de piel en el cuerpo!.

—¡TELAS, HAZ ALGO!.

Le suplicó al arácnido que de lo más tranquilo sacaba las compra del súper y los ponía en el refrigerador de madera, junto a la nevera de bambúes, ignorando a propósito la tierna escena.

—Espera que termine de acomodar los comestibles en orden alfabético, Wilson.

Dijo sereno en lo que su compañía luchaba por no vomitar y su retoño activaba la energía de calentar a calcinar.

* * *

 _~De nuevo cambio de escena~_

Estando Deadpool balbuceando dormido.

—No Spiderman... Hombre... Deja de verme así... ¡Colossus ya estaba sin ropa cuando yo vine!... No lo hashtag...

De acuerdo, otra cosa que Matrix acaba de borrar antes de despertar de nuevo a uno de sus actuales progenitores.

—Wade...

Teniendo como respuesta un insulto en ruso del susodicho, bajando a regañadientes de la telaraña con el niño de metal en brazos.

—Voy hacer descontinuado pasando este tronco.

* * *

 _~Nel ya saben~_

Deadpool poseía un mandil rosita, en lo que mantenía en su espalda con un carga bebes improvisado de hojas a un Matrix que le lamia la parte de arriba de la mascara.

Pobre criatura que se estaba muriendo de hambre, y él que padecía de lo mismo se apuraba a terminar de preparar la comida en su horno de piedra.

—¡Piratiado intento de Modern Family, ya vine!.

Saludo simpático un castaño columpiándose a la zona.

—¡Muy bonito, no!.

Respondió con aires ofendidos el ojos azules poniendo la mesa de madera seca ya con la comida, sintiendo como Matrix le arrancaba una parte de la mascara con los dientes y se la intentaba comer.

—Llegas tarde, príncipe costilla.

La sonrisa del héroe se borró, caminando a la mesa con comida mexicana y de metal en platos de barro, para quitarle al LMD y así cargarlo retirándole la tela de la boca.

—Para que lo sepas, vengo de ayudar al Black Panther a recuperar su reino que el Hugh Jackman le arrebató, ambos en versiones leonés.

El arácnido correspondía el ceño fruncido de su contraparte, decidiendo que era mejor bajar a Matrix para que se fuera a jugar.

—También te recuerdo que el tráfico aquí es terrible, ¡Todos los monos se intentan columpiar de los mismos árboles a la vez y es un caos!.

La verdad no mentía, todo ese ambiente se parecía a la jungla o el puro África, (aunque bueno en realidad se supone que lo es).

—¡No me vengas con cosas, Redes!.

El mandil rosa salió volando en la frustración de Deadpool, poniendo las manos en la cadera.

—No es solo que tardes y te pierdas de más convivió familia conmigo y el pequeño Edward, ¡Si no que me esclavizó en la cocina y tu ni siquiera te limpias los pies al entrar a la casa!.

El ojos cafés lo vio escéptico extendiendo los brazos.

—¿Y cual casa, idiota?.

Cosa muy cierta si están al aire libre.

—¡Y ya te dije mil veces que el maestro Matrix no se llama Edward Cullen!.

—¿Prefieres el nombre de Jacob Black?.

—Arrg.

Gruño Spidey apunto de decir que harían pedazos al individuo en la escuela publica con esos nombres.

Antes de voltear y ver como un Pterodáctilo pasaba volando bajo y se llevaba a Matrix que jugaba con tierra.

—¡MI BEBE!.

Gritaron al unísono maternalmente... ¡Es decir! Paternalmente angustiados, corriendo a poner por segunda vez esa especie en masacrada extinción.

* * *

 _~Aja de nuevo~_

—Wade...

Más que disco rayándose, ahora se escuchó el alarido de un animal que muere dos veces.

—¡¿QUE?!.

Se aparto de la almohada irritado con ojos rojos de cansancio visibles aun con máscara.

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TIENES EN CONTRA DEL CONCEPTO DE TENER UN JODIDO BUEN SUEÑO?!... ¡Auh!.

Se quejo al recibir un certero golpe en la cabeza de parte del castaño.

—¡Ya cállate, Wilson!, ¡Más que Matrix tu palabrerío me a estado desvelando!.

Alegó Spiderman sentándose irritado, mientras Wade se sobaba la cabeza.

—Y...

Los diferentes pares de ojos se percataron del semblante del robot ante ellos, sus ojos entre asustados y tristes pidiendo en silencio seguridad, dándoles preocupación a los suyos.

—¿Matrix?.

Se dirigió el arácnido.

—Es solo... Que tuve una pesadilla.

Bien eso alarmó a los actuales padres.

—Aww Jr tuvo pesadillas.

Susurro Wade con la mano en la cara. El pobre Matrix podría estar reviviendo uno de los horrores de su pasado, cosas que ellos aun desconocían pero si sabían dolían.

Cosa por la que se voltearon a ver sonriendo como cómplices al tener la misma idea.

—¿Y que tal si duermes con nosotros?.

Ofreció Spiderman, ganando una vivas sonrisa del androide.

—¡¿En serio?!.

Asistieron y hasta Deadpool le dio palmadas en el estómago a el araña.

—Claro, mi Spidey es tu Spidey.

Palabras lindas y sinceras que nunca jamás le diría al mosca muerta de Peter Parker.

Terminando el maestro Matrix por lanzarse donde ellos emocionado, abrazándolos como peluches, estando todos con sonrisas enternecidas.

(¡Y si no es así largo de aquí, cerdos salvajes!).

—Wow Telas no me deja de sorprender el pesor que soportan y la durabilidad de tus telarañas.

Admiró Deadpool teniendo de cobija uno de los brazos de su retoño.

—Realmente duran una hora.

Spidey también se sentía cómodo por la calidez de su ahora hijo, apresándolo en su brazo con sonrisa serena.

—Aunque cierto monopolio no respecto ni eso en la ultima adaptación.

Durando la tranquilidad una cuarta de segundo, dándose cuenta los tres individuos abriendo los ojos como platos que esa telaraña lleva horas y más importante aún...

—Súper papás, ¿Que era lo que estaba en medio de los dos árboles?.

Desasiéndose la maldita telaraña a propósito en ese instante.

—¡ABISMO!.

Gritaron cayéndose abrazados, seguramente a un hoyo con cocodrilos o vendedores de autos caros y arruinados.

* * *

Borrándose todo ese ambiente y regresando a la actualidad real.

Estando Peter con la expresión más fuera de si que nunca por esa fantasía tan loca, notando que Matrix había dejado de estar ido pasando a su mismo estando desubicado.

—¡Justo así súper familia!.

Wade tenía más corazones, estrellitas, polvo de hadas y arco iris, ¡Hasta mariposas multicolor! Que antes.

—Tengo... tantas preguntas sobre esa fantasía que mejor no hago ninguna.

"¡Rayos! Jamás volveré a ver a Timón y Pumba como antes" pensó Parker.

—Los LMDs no vamos al baño.

Bien al menos Matrix acaba de aclararle una de las interrogantes.

—¿Y que es un Umpa-Lumpa?.

Toda el aura mágica de Deadpool se esfumó, dejando en su lugar una cara horrorizada.

—¡¿Es en serio?! Telas tenemos tanto que hacer con este niño.

Las palabras fueron en un tono melodramático que como la disparatada historia incomodaron a Peter y a la vez le divirtieron.

Justo la definición de estar con Deadpool...

¡Maldita sea!.

Con total sinceridad si extrañaba esto.

Todos estos tipos de bizarros momentos, donde su alrededor suele desaparecer y se da permiso de relajarse, más bien convivir con su impredecible contra parte, si extrañaba a su amigo del ayer y quería que todo fuera como antes. Pero se repitió que eso lo guardaría para si. Aunque la mirada de Matrix que siente las almas le dijo que el también le guardaría el secreto, (así como el de su identidad por sus razones).

—Luego nos encargamos de la cultura general cinéfila, Wade.

Se puso de pie, asiendo que el mencionado hiciera lo mismo.

—Ahora debemos llevar al maestro Matrix a un lugar seguro. Pero antes.

Al menos Spiderman tenía que hacer una de todas las preguntas o no lograría dormir hoy.

—¿Te golpeo hasta en tus fantasías, Wilson?.

Wade afirmo animado balanceándose.

—¡Pero claro, Redes! Te mantengo en personaje, hermano.

Spidey lucho por ahora si no dejar escapar una fuerte risa con tal respuesta, limitándose a alzar una ceja.

—Matrix no me pareció muy en eso.

—¡Oye! Ni Lágrimas tiene tanto presupuesto para este FanFic, al igual que ni yo para mi imaginación.

Peter negó, no había remedio con Deadpool.

Pasando a dirigir de nuevo su atención a la tercer entidad extendiéndole una mano para levantarse, repitiendo el gesto su fan numero uno.

Presenciando ambos la manifestación de una pequeña sonrisa en Matrix al observarlos desde su posición, probablemente leía sus dos almas a la vez, eran tan diferentes entre si y sobretodo muy distintos a sus antiguos creadores que amo como padres. Pero algo en este momento en sus esencias lo hicieron sentir seguro, así como querer seguir con ellos y formar algo tan bello como lo es una familia.

Y justo cuando el maestro Matrix tomo sus manos levantándose con firmeza sin borrar su sonrisa, Spiderman supo que tomó la decisión correcta al tener a su cargo a ese LMD y al niño enmascarado que soltaba otro gritito entusiasmado.

Poniéndose en lo alto el sol y así iniciando otro nuevo siglo en sus vidas.

—¡Hakuna Matata, Matrix! Significa no te angusties.

—¿Una metáfora?. Comprendo lo guardare en mi procesador y nunca lo tomaré literalmente.

—Jajaja claro chico haz lo. ¡Oh! También guarda "Ohana". Si lo pienso este arco bien aplicaría a un crossover de ambos, ¡Telas tu serías Nani!.

—¿Wade quieres que de fantasía pase a golpearte en la realidad?.

Conversaban las tres figuras caminando al horizonte. Y si escuchándose a los segundos el sonido de golpe de seguro por seguir con el tema o quien sabe, pero adornando la risa de Matrix.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Jajaja aclaró que yo amo a Timon y Pumba con mi alma XD no es que quisiera arruinarlos oh algo con esta idiotes lol ¡PERO SE ME HACE TAN TIERNA LA COMPARACION! Esa parte fue una parodia de la escena de "Paternidad" en la tercera del rey león Hakuna Matata 3 obvió cambiándole algunas ondas lol.**_

 _ **Jajaja y entre todas las miles de referencia al menos debería aclarar para los que no sepan. Que muchos fans comparan la película de "Pantera Negra" con "El Rey León 1" XD oh y que Hugh Jackman (Wolverine dulcito) se rumoró que interpretaría al sensual de Scar en la ultima futura adaptación... Para nuestra mala suerte solo fue rumor ;0; jajaja y como ultima cosa. Matrix no es ningun niño revoltoso, pero estábamos en la mente de Wade lol.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


End file.
